Usuario discusión:Ozmalee
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Genesis-horizon-esp Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley image deletions Hi, earlier this month you replaced some images that I deleted while reviewing images across Wikia. Although the images don't show nipples or genitalia, they are clearly of naked characters. This and the very sexual nature of the images, means they are still outside our Terms of Use. I realize that it can be difficlut to find the right line on images like this, but I asked for a second opinion on these and they agree with my view on them. I will be redeleting the images, and ask that you don't replace them. Thank you -- sannse (help forum | blog) 00:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) (p.s. please note, I'm unlikely to see a reply here, so please reply on my talk page. You may also want to consider turning on Message Wall, which notifies everyone involved in a particular thread) Answer Don't worry, i asked you in other page for adding some images here. So i will help in any way possible on this page... Nahuel.billiani (talk) 18:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) _______ Hola. Soy laura. ¿No se te puede hablar por algún sitio que no sea este? Ni siquiera sé cómo se usa esto de la wikia. _______ Hola Laura, acá Ozmalee. Entrá acá por favor: http://genesis-horizon-esp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ozmalee/Hablemos_por_ac%C3%A1. Fijate que abajo tiene un casillero para dejar mensajes. Quiero preguntarte en qué orden debo leerme las light novels de Kyoukai senjou no horizon. Quiero leérmelas en el orden en que fueron publicadas. ¿podrías hacerme una lista así? te lo agradecería mucho porque no me aclaro en internet a mirarlo Quiero preguntarte en qué orden debo leerme las light novels de Kyoukai senjou no horizon. Quiero leérmelas en el orden en que fueron publicadas. ¿podrías hacerme una lista así? te lo agradecería mucho porque no me aclaro en internet a mirarlo. estoy en ese chat. me mantendré ahí hasta que digas algo! es que no sé manejar esto de la wikia para nada estoy en ese chat. me mantendré ahí hasta que digas algo! es que no sé manejar esto de la wikia para nada